Power connectors can be used to power electrical devices, such as laptop computers. When the electrical device is located in an ad hoc fashion, such as on a table some distance from an electrical power outlet, the extension of the power connector from the electrical device to the electrical power outlet can become a hazard. The cord of the power connector can extend in such a manner that a person may trip over, or drag, the power connector, pulling the power connector and electrical device off of the table and onto the floor, where the electrical device may break.